Conversation with the Moon
by Scrittore Ombra
Summary: (Raura or is it?) What do you do when your heart questions the future? Who do you turn to in a desperate hour? Answers are sought from an unlikely source as his love for her is explored. He will struggle to find the balance between what may happen and what is happening in the present. Which side will win in the end?


**Conversation with the Moon  
**_Original Post Date: 04/26/2014  
Updated: 05/26/2014_

**Disclaimer:  
**I mean no copyright infraction. I take credit for nothing other than the words I have strung together to craft this story. Just keep repeating, I own NOTHING :D. Please take this story in the intent that it is meant: _Pure Entertainment._

**Author's Note:  
**As some of you may have guessed, I am a total softy when it comes to old-time romance. It's one of those things that makes your heart flutter and you think 'why can't it be as simple as that?' On Easter, I heard a song that I have not heard in years. When I paused to listen to it, I couldn't help but think of these two. I started daydreaming of how this would fit so perfectly in their lives and this story is the result. The song is short but beautiful and sad.

If you want the full effect of the story, I highly, highly, oh did I say highly lol, suggest that you listen to _**What'll I Do**_ by Irving Berlin. You can find it on _**YouTube**_. I recommend the Frank Sinatra version :D. You will find that most recordings of the song do not include the first verse, which is sad in a way. It basically details why the person is asking this question. However, that verse does not apply to this story.

You may be wondering who this story is about. I wanted to write this fic in such a way that the reader could envision anyone as the main characters. But I did write it for a specific couple, or should I say not a couple but should be :D.

_Update_: Okay, so I just wasn't happy with the story so I made a few changes. I tried not to change the flow or the theme. I still don't think it stands up to Shattered Dream but I am much happier with it now and I hope that you will be too :).

**April 23rd, 2014 **- _Los Angeles, CA_

The pale full moon radiated its ethereal glow into the darkened room where the new lovers lay encased in each other's arms. Their legs tangled beneath the soft pink cotton sheet. Her smaller frame blanketed him. Pressed so close together, their bodies merged seamlessly. Silvery beams illuminated the treasured moment of bliss as shadows danced about the room, ushering in the call of repose. But not all of the room's inhabitants were ready to succumb to their entrancing moves. While one slept, heaviness strangled the thoughts of the other.

His eyes fixated on the empty air above him. He stared into the nothingness, unable to pull away from its grasp. His analytic mind churned faster and faster with each passing minute. Whispers of what was and what could be played in his head while voices of the past mocked him and much like the monsters that hide under a child's bed, they used his insecurities to their advantage. His nervousness increased.

His erratic movements were a stark contrast to the stillness that claimed his partner. The long silky strands of her honey streaked hair slipped through his bony fingers as he explored their softness. The warm vanilla scent of her shampoo stained the surfaces of his hand, forever imprinting her in his thoughts. Unspoken promises that this moment would be unending were traced against the milky skin of her lower back. A silent breath of happiness passed between this modern day Romeo and his true love. He hoped to always have her by his side. But deep in his heart he knew it was only a fleeting moment. Fate had other plans for them and she would soon be leaving.

He felt the soft caress of her delicate hand against his bare chest as she curled her fingers into a loose fist. His hands stopped in mid stroke; panic set in. Was she waking up? Would he have to face the reality of these uncertainties so soon? His eyes darted to her face while he unknowingly held his breath in anticipation. A soft snore waffled from her nose, signaling her continued state of slumber. His dainty companion unconsciously snuggled deeper into his side, seeking out his warmth in her sleep. His chest rose as his lungs filled with air once again. A deep sigh rushed past his lips at the thought that she knew nothing of his internal battle.

The light-weight curtains rippled on a gust of wind bursting through the opened window. The outside world called for his attention, pulling him away from his thoughts for just a brief moment. He watched the material softly flap with each gentle breath from mother nature. After a heartbeat of staring at the wayward drapes, he snatched his phone off the nearby nightstand and looked at the time.

Midnight.

The new day had just begun. Yesterday had ended on such a high note for both of them but the idea of what lay ahead worried him greatly. He looked back at the cause of his anguish and pondered on how a being so small could have such a great impact on his life. Once her cute and dorky side wormed its way into his heart, there was no going back and he didn't want it any other way. No matter how much pain it caused him.

Sleep was like a distant dream, an unattainable goal at this point. He had to think. He had to know what to do, how to sort out the questions that riddled his mind. After placing a quick kiss to the top of her head, he extracted himself from under her. Having her wake would only server to muddle his thoughts even more so he took extra care not to wake his sleeping beauty. No sounds of protest, no moans at the loss of her human pillow were heard. 'Mission accomplished,' his inner voice screamed as he swung his legs over the bed's edge and sat up.

He retrieved his once forgotten jeans from the floor and pushed one leg then the other through the rightful openings. Ascending to his full height, he shimmied the material up and over his thighs; the pants clung more and more to his hips as the quiet sound of each zipper tooth interlocked with its mate. He brushed his hands through his unruly golden mop before setting off in search of his answers.

Unclad feet padded across the thick plush carpet. Each gentle step brought him closer to his intended destination. He pushed the still waving drapery apart then leaned against the wooden casing surrounding the window. The cool spring air brushed against his exposed skin, sending prickles and shivers throughout his upper body. In an attempt to keep the playful breeze at bay, his arms crossed in front of his torso. His fingers clamped his forearms in a last stand of defiance against the chill.

His eyes scanned the street below. Cars of all makes and models lined both sides of the road. Their hoods no longer warm from the day's travel. The sidewalks were devoid of pedestrians pounding the pavement as the residents were now all snug and cozy in their quaint homes. Not even a stray cat prowled the neighborhood looking for an evening snack Was he the only creature of the night? Was he the only person troubled by the future? Finding no solace in the desolate world around him, he explored the heavens for a friendly confidant who would sympathize with him.

The cloudless night sky gave way to the luminous stars as they blazed against the dark background. The melody of their sparkling lights announced the earth's awakening from the long winter's nap. Spring was one of his favorite times of the year. Everything was new and exciting. Yet here he stood with a heavy heart, unwilling for the season to change. His pleading eyes bounced from star to star until his gaze landed on the one that out-shined the rest. Surely such a majestic celestial body would have the guidance he craved.

_**What'll I do, Mr. Moon?**_

He silently asked his nighttime friend. She will be so very far away. His heart constricted at the notion. The past several months had already put physical distance between them and even though he was the one that departed, he always returned home. Always back to her. This time would be different though. She might be leaving _forever_.

He envisioned the countless boxes she would force him to carry to the moving van. Boxes packed with childhood mementos and necessities for her to live out her new life would be stacked as high as the eye could see. Her room would be empty; only faded laughter and cries of sorrow would echo from the walls from then on. Her home would no longer be a place for him to visit, a place for him to get away. There would be no more late night drives just to say hello when he was bored. And that struck him harder than anything. Couldn't she find something closer to home, closer to him?

He tried to reason that the tangible separation could be easily solved with surprise trips and weekend rendezvous but to him it was so much more than that. She would be doing her thing; he would be doing his thing. Their busy conflicting schedules could keep them apart . . . maybe permanently. The finality of that statement caused his blood to run cold. Would they _have _the time to talk on the phone? Would they _find _the time to text each other? Would they _MAKE _the time to stay connected or would they slowly drift apart? He didn't want her to forget about him; he didnt want her to move on as he knew that he could never find another.

Peaking through long lashes, he stared at the moon and waited for the answers. Pain shot through his system while he endured the unbearable silence streaming from his stellar guide. As he impatiently watched for that one little sign, a sign that everything would be okay, he recalled the day she told him that she had applied.

Once the words were out of her mouth, his world had been painted blue. Cornflower, cerulean, periwinkle, indigo. The faded colors swirled around the room, sucking the life out of every nook and cranny. No more yellows. No more reds. No more colors that he associated with joy could be seen. But her smile had been so vivid and contagious that day that it eventually re-colored his vision, Would his world return to nothing but blue when she was gone? He scoffed at the irony as he glared at the dark blue sky. Its coloring sneered at him as if to say 'you can't escape it'.

Memories of that day continued to replay in his mind. She had been nervous and anxious. One minute she was excited about the possibilities; the next minute she was concerned about not being accepted. Part of him had hoped that they would pass her by but his heart overruled his head in a split second. He knew that if they had even a single ounce of intelligence they couldn't, _wouldn't_ turn her down. In his eyes, she was not only beautiful but smart and funny. Her passion had no boundaries. She always put her heart into everything she did.

A small smirk formed against his lips and just like a peacock displaying the exotic colors of its tail, his pride swelled. He wanted to shout it to every living being that his girl got in, that one of her dreams was coming true. They should be lucky that she even considered them. As lucky as he was to have her in his life even if it would only be for a short time.

_Short time _. . .there was that limitation again, always dogging him. He lifted his gaze once again. His smile faded into a thin line. His determination was engraved in every line that wrinkled his features. He needed to know so he asked once again.

_**What'll I do, Mr. Moon?**_

Certainly the lunar orb had heard his plea this time. His eyes narrowed at the ball of light, challenging it to respond. What would he have to do to get its attention? He would shout, he would scream, he would even jump up and down if only the moon would acknowledge his honest question.

At the sound of cat-like mewls disrupting his melancholy rant, he turned to see his love roll onto her back. Her head rocked side to side while seeking out a comfortable position. Her face turned in his direction as her movements finally came to a rest. Locks of chestnut fanned against the fluffy white pillow beneath her head. Her alabaster skin glistened like a flawless pearl. He smiled at the sight of her. He still couldn't believe that she was there; that she was his to love at last.

The thin material of the bed linen outlined the curvature of her very feminine figure. He cast an appreciative eye up and down her shape before focusing back on her face. Her eyes volleyed beneath closed lids, causing him to wonder what fantasy currently controlled her unconscious mind. Was she dreaming of him? Were her visions happy ones? Or was she suffering from the same doubts that kept him awake? He studied her face, looking for signs of distress but none were visible to his peering gaze. He exhaled in disappointment that her secrets would be kept only to her dream.

He watched her mouth open and close with each escaped breath. Her lips were still slightly swollen and reddish from their earlier activities. He was giddy with remembrance. A pink twinge dotted his cheeks as the thought of each and every kiss came back to him. Her lips were the perfect combination of sweet and velvety, not to mention sexy as could be. What was once a forbidden fruit that he was only allowed to look at had become a tangy nectar that fueled him. He would never get enough of tasting them. His tongue sneaked out from its confines and languidly ran across his suddenly parched lips. If he could do one thing for the rest of his life, besides playing music, he would choose kissing her for all eternity.

An indescribable sadness washed over him as his earlier fears reappeared. She would be meeting a lot of people in her new home away from home and the chances of them all being female was highly unlikely. Sometimes he hated her adorableness. Being one himself, he knew what wickedness drove the average teenage male. He had first hand knowledge of the lascivious thoughts that flamed their every action.

Those _boys_ that would be surrounding her every day would assuredly make advances as they try to get her to swoon. She would be their prey. They would use her naivety to their favor and steal kisses from her luscious pink, oh so kissable, lips. Kisses that were supposed to only be meant for him. Kisses that held a special meaning. Kisses that were to be treasured and not taken for granted. Would she fall for any of these hooligans was the question that brought him grief. Who would she be kissing if it wasn't him? The thought utterly repulsed him. He turned in a huff; apprehension urged him to get an answer this time.

_**What'll I do, Mr. Moon?**_

His heart beat once, twice, three times and still nothing. He shook his head at the moon. Why wasn't it responding to his feverish plea? He wasn't asking it to make world peace. He wasn't asking it to end hunger. Heck, he wasn't even asking it to lock her away for eternity; although, the idea of it just being the two of them did sound appealing. But for now he just needed to know that they would be able to weather all the troubles thrown at them.

Them . . . he couldn't believe how things had changed over the last year. Since the day they met, it had always been "him and her" but never "_them"_. She didn't just occupy his personal space any more. She was the air. He would be alone without her; a shell of a human being learning how to breath on his own again.

She would fill his dreams late at night; only to disappear as the sun rose above the skyline each morning. Being part of his dreams wasn't enough for him. He wanted to monopolize her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He needed her friendship, her shoulder to cry on, her stubborn, argumentative bullheadedness to keep him in check. No one understood him the way she did. No one listened to him the way she did. And now all he would have left is a memory, an imaginary worn out photograph etched in his mind for a life time.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when feather-light touches brushed against his sides before his best friend's arms locked around his waist. She tightened her hold on him, bringing her flush with him. Two moist lips pressed into his back just below his right shoulder blade. Eyes fluttered while the searing heat from her intimate kiss melted into him. The icy air whooshing from outside dissipated on contact. Her mouth loitered on his naked skin as his musky scent filled her nostrils. Large hands covered smaller ones, trapping her around him.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice whispered into the night. Hesitation held the volume captive inside her throat.

"Mmmm . . . nothing really." He stroked the back of her hands, trying to reassure her.

"You know I'm not leaving for a while, right? We still have another year together." She said after a long pause.

"Y-y-yeah." He knew he could never hide from her. Not then and certainly not now. Ultimately she was his strength and his weakness.

She surrendered her hold, pulling her hands from beneath his. She no longer encapsulated him. Warmth abandoned the air as coldness made its presence known once again. Disappointment pulled at his lips and arms fell to the side at missing his other half. Her sensuous form wiggled and snaked its way into the small space between him and the window. Body to body they stood in silence. Despite her close proximity, his concentration remained focused on the clear-glass pane just above her head. Obstinacy drove his actions. Ghostly fingers slowly walked their way up his toned abs. The game was afoot to see who would break first.

Painted nails lightly scraped his tanned chest with each step, leaving shivers in their wake.. Every inch that she covered tested his resolve more and more. His eyes closed tightly as he fought off the urge to look into her limpid pools of chocolate. He could feel her triumphant smirk even in the blackness that claimed his vision. The smooth, baby-soft skin of her flat palm resting over his wildly thrashing heart was his undoing. Eyes wide with surprise stared down at the minx that literally and figuratively held his heart in her hands. It belonged to her now and he couldn't deny it.

The mischievous gleam in her eyes matched the over-exaggerated pout that marred the very object of his desire. Teeth raked across his bottom lip. Need to capture her in a loving kiss built in his mind. But something entirely different suddenly grabbed his attention. Her previously naked form was swimming in a sea of fabric. Fabric that once protected him now held her modesty in check. His hand lunged forward. The soft cotton material moved swiftly between his exploring fingers.

"Mmmm, this looks good on you. You should wear more of my clothes."

His eyes were forced back to hers by two tiny but strong hands that held both sides of head. Her pout had been replaced with a beaming smile. The virus of her happiness pulled at his lips. She stood up on her toes. Her body stretched, reaching his stature. Breathes mingled and played as the two lovers moved closer together. Arms wrapped around her narrow waist. He fisted the shirt in his hands as he pressed into the small of her back, pulling her to him.

"Come back to bed" she whispered against his lips before quickly pulling away. She laughed at his attempt to follow her lips and steal a kiss.

Hands flat to his upper body pushed him back slightly. His arms relinquished his grasp as a heavy sigh was exhaled. She had won this time. Heck, who was he kidding. She would always win when it came to him. He had no choice in the matter. With entwined fingers, she pulled him back to their sanctuary. A place that would always keep the demons away. A place where he could hold her in his arms and know that that was where they belonged. Together.

As she crawled onto the bed, he looked back out the window one last time. The moon remained quiet. A small promise lingered in his mind. This is what was important: the here and now. The future may not be certain but maybe they could just live for the moment. Did he just receive the answer to his question? A small graced his lips.

_**Goodnight Mr. Moon.**_

_A smile is one the of most contagious things known to man. Have you infected anyone today? - Scrittore (:_


End file.
